Don't
by yaegerdesu
Summary: A collection of short stories taken from ideas from my troubled mind. Mostly sad. I'll try to make some a bit happier? Thanks for reading.
1. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Please don't say you love me…**

Blonde locks were gently swept to the side by the cool, autumn breeze along with the aid of a steady hand making slow motions as to lightly caress the girl lying contentedly on her lap. Ymir let out a soft sigh. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

They were both thinking the same thoughts even if only one of them managed to actually say it out loud. They both knew that either one of them would give up anything just to live in this moment forever. Settled happily underneath a giant oak tree, watching the sky change colours as the sun slowly sets, feeling the nice gusts of wind on their faces...it was perfect. It was the epitome of peace and joy. Nothing could touch them now. They were inevitable.

But alas, nothing was impossible. As lights started to appear in the distance and the sky slowly darkened, they both knew that it was time to leave. Ymir ran a hand down the oak's bark, feeling the memories etched onto it. "We'll have to leave soon. Krista, would you like to go first?" Ymir nudged the girl on her lap, slowly standing up herself as to force Krista up as well.

Krista sighed and nodded while a small smile formed on Ymir's face as she deposited a small bundle into the blonde's hands. Krista stared at it for a brief second and sheathed out a small knife, not too sharp but rather pointy and dull. Krista approached the tree and ran her hand down its smooth bark, looking for a place where it still hasn't been marked.

She released a breath and started carving. "H-hey…remember the first time we wrote here? I can still remember it clearly. As if it was just y-yesterday," she said in a voice as soft as a feather for she didn't want Ymir to notice her slight shaking. "You were a bit shorter b-back then. I think was still around the same height as n-now," releasing a soft but forced chuckle, Krista continued. "We first met here at this very same spot. I was running away from h-home and I stumbled upon this hill and you just managed to be here at the same time. You noticed m-me and threatened to kick me out since this was your 'spot.' I think I convinced you t-to let me stay by either crying or bribing you with food," Krista now felt her eyes welling up as she recalled the events from a decade ago. She could also feel the brunette's eyes staring at her yet she went on.

"We talked and gave each other company a-and you ended up accepting me as a friend. I was really happy. So happy that I wanted some sort of reminder that that day did happen. And thus, the first promise we carved onto this tree. It became some sort of tradition ever since then hasn't it? We would always come back here every week and renew our promises," she finished etching down the last of her message before she finally gave in and let the tears spill out.

As if on cue, Ymir immediately came to Krista's side and cupped her face into her hands. "Krista, I can still remember that as well. I can still remember how meek and quiet you were. I can still remember how arrogant and proud I was because I still am. I'm proud to say that meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened in my miserable life. You were my first friend, the family I never had and you'll always be the only girl in my life. You're precious to me and don't you forget that," Ymir smiled as she bared her feelings to Krista whilst wiping away the other girl's tears away as well. "Now, are you finished with that because I would like to start before we arrive late to the village and have Annie bite my head off."

Krista softly sniffled and let out a small laugh. "O-of course. Here, take it. You should probably hurry. I don't want to be friends with a decapitated head." Ymir smiled and shook her head as she turned around to face the tree. A small cough from the blonde behind her makes her turn around however. "Y-Ymir…I…I too…I also…nevermind," started Krista but shied away before she could finish. Ymir flashed her a gentle smile and resumed her previous actions.

Ymir was done after a few minutes and she walked over to where the blonde was sitting. "Ready to go?" She held her hand out in front of Krista's face and waited for her to take it. When she did, Ymir swiftly pulled her up and scooped her up into her arms.

"Ymir! Let go of me this instant!" Krista squeaked as she smacked the brunette's arm, laughing.

"Never! Besides, you'll slow us down!" Ymir laughed loudly into the night as she ran down the hill with Krista in her arms. She's going to miss this feeling. This bubbly and warm feeling in her chest that she got whenever she was near Krista. God, was she smitten. But she was happy. And so was Krista. And that's all that ever mattered to her.

They reached the village in a couple of minutes and were immediately greeted by their friends.

"Where have you been?"  
>"We almost started without you!"<br>"Where are the potatoes?!"  
>"YMIR!"<p>

The atmosphere around them was warm and merry indeed. Everyone was having so much fun and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Except for one certain blonde making her way towards Ymir at that very moment.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Annie yelled at Ymir as soon as she reached the tall brunette. Ymir flinched and rubbed her neck as if trying to apologise. Annie wasn't going to take any of that. "You're late enough already and your apology could do better but I'll take it. Now hurry up and get up there. You got yourself into this mess and you're going to have to clean your act." Annie grabbed Ymir and pushed her up a small flight of stairs and onto an elevated platform where there was a stringed instrument and a chair in the middle.

Ymir sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she trudged to the middle of the stage and picked up the instrument. She scanned the crowd and spotted Krista who was giving her a look that bordered on confusion and disbelief. She grinned back sheepishly. "Well, I volunteered as tonight's performance and also the person who will provide you courage and determination for tomorrow's raid. But for now, let's all focus on a great evening. Thanks for listening," Ymir had to raise her voice a bit because of the large crowd but she managed. She plucked a few strings and started to sing.

_"Summer comes, winter fades, here we are just the same. Don't need pressure, don't need change, let's not give the game away…"_

Ymir finished her song and received a huge applause. She smiled to the crowd and made her way back down to join the crowd. It was easy to spot Krista because of her bright, blonde hair. For the second time that night, Ymir easily lifted her up and received a giggle from the blonde. "Oh, my fair maiden, will thou be so kind to bestow upon me the privilege of dancing with you?" Ymir kneeled and offered her hand to Krista, flashing her a grin and a wink.

"Why I would live to, dear sir. Your amazing singing has wooed me enough," Krista took Ymir's hand and led her to the side where there weren't too many people. There was someone else singing now, Krista recognised it to be Petra. Whatever she was singing sure set the mood however, and provided for a slow dance.

Ymir and Krista held each other, gently rocking back and forth and just enjoying the presence of their significant other. They stayed in the same position, only uttering a single word every now and then. The silence wasn't awkward but rather comforting. They were once again lost in their own little world, unaware of the one they were living in currently.

Neither one of them noticed how long it's been until Ymir looked up and saw that most of her friends had gone home. "Krista, it's getting late. Shall we go home?"

Krista looked up to gaze at Ymir's eyes, blinked a few times and nodded her head twice. Ymir took her hand and they waved goodbye and bid farewell to the rest of their friends and slowly made their way home.

"Why do you have to leave? I don't want you to leave," whispered Krista, tears once again threatening to fall from her eyes. They were both lying in bed staring at each other's faces with only the moon as their source of light.

"Trust me. I don't want to either," Ymir gently ran her hand down Krista's cheek. "But if I want to keep everyone, especially you, safe…I have to do this. And they've all ran out of eligible candidates for the Scouting Legion. They can't afford to lose anymore."

"Then why can't I come with you?"

"No. I forbid it. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

"I'd rather die with you than live with the fact that there's a possibility you'd either come home alive or not come back at all." By now, Krista couldn't hold it back anymore and her tears once again cascaded down her face.

"Are you kidding me? I'm Ymir, the Dancing Titan! I will always come back for you," Ymir whispered to Krista and pressed their foreheads together.

"Well, you better come back because I'll be really upset if you don't. And Reiner might try and court me and who will protect me?"

"Oh, don't worry about Reiner. I told everyone about him making any moves on you and since they support and approve of us, he'll be in trouble if he so much as touches you." Ymir released a chuckle and kissed the tip of Krista's nose.

Krista could feel Ymir's warm breath ghosting near her lips. "But you should still make sure you come back…just in case. And also because I can't live without you."

"Don't worry about it. I've got you. Forever and always. I'll always come back for you." Ymir finally pressed her lips to Krista's own pair and relished the taste of her lips and the sweetness of the words that just came out of the blonde's mouth. Ymir just hoped that Krista couldn't taste the doubt in hers.

Krista woke up and reached over to grab Ymir but realised that she was only grabbing at air. She sat straight up and panicked, had she missed Ymir's departure? Damn it!

She sprinted and burst through their front door. The Legion was just about to leave and she could just spot Ymir riding on top of her horse. Thank God, she hasn't left yet! Krista ran as fast as her legs could carry her and practically jumped up to latch onto Ymir, causing them to fall over onto the ground.

"You bastard! Why didn't you wake me up?! You could've left while I was still asleep!" Krista shouted at Ymir as tears once again fell down her face. She couldn't care less about anyone staring at them right now.

Ymir quickly engulfed Krista in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked very peaceful."

"Well, do I look peaceful now?!" Krista answered back, sobbing into the taller brunette's chest. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me."

Ymir pulled back to look into Krista's eyes. She always got lost in them and she loved it. "I'm really sorry. I won't ever do that again."

"Ymir! We're leaving now! Sorry to interrupt your little moment but we have to go!" Levi yelled from a distance, urgently ushering her with his hand.

Ymir looked back to Krista and noticed that her crying's stopped but the look on her face pained her even more. "I'm sorry. I have to leave now. I'll see you soon. As soon as I can." Ymir took Krista's face in her hands once again and kissed her deeply, not wanting to break away. "You mean a lot to me. Never forget that." Ymir kissed her one last time before running to her horse and jumping on. She turned around a flashed Krista the smile she knew that Krista always loved to see before riding off into the outside world.

Krista stared at Ymir's figure, slowly getting smaller until it was no longer but a small dot in the distance. The last look she got of Ymir was her riding her horse, the Legion's cape fluttering on her back and of course, her smile. Krista prayed that that would never be her last image of Ymir.

With her heart feeling like lead, Krista got up and started walking towards her—no, their safe haven. Not their house. But underneath the giant oak tree on top of the small green hill.

**A/N: Yeah I know. I've been dead for the past two years and everyone forgot about me. Sorry about that. There will definitely be a part two to this section, don't worry. Maybe. I still don't know if I should make a happy or sad ending. "Don't" will basically be a collection of oneshots or short stories that I've made up in my boredom infested mind. **

**Also, you should listen to "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin since that's the song where I got my inspiration for this fic. Thanks again for reading, have a good day/night.**

**(stalk me on tumblr: rad-dag)**


	2. Because I Might Not Say It Back

**...because I might not say it back.**

15 days, 10 hours, 35 minutes and counting. That's how long it's been since the Scouting Legion set off on their expedition outside the walls. That's how long it's been since Ymir left. That's how long it's been since I last saw her.

Having at least a hundred of the most rambunctious and spirited people away did have its perks as much as it had its disadvantages. Good thing was, the village was quieter. Less lively and duller…but quieter. Bad thing was, a lot of families were too worried to be festive or be happy in fear of them not being able to see their sons, daughters, husbands or wives ever again. Maybe that's why everyone's been put under a blanket of silence and depression.

But not me, no. Unlike the others, I had faith in the Scouting Legion. I had faith in Ymir. I knew that they would do everything in their power to make sure that everyone comes back alive. And I knew that Ymir would want to come back home to a place of cheer and joy; that's why I've spent the last few days setting up for their return.

I worked extra hard and saved up every single penny I could earn just to prepare for their arrival – her arrival. Two weeks have already passed meaning that they could come back any day now…and I know just what to do. I went around town and visited Ymir's favourite shops. They all seemed eager to help me out and some didn't even charge me. I guess it was the least they could do to humour me.

The village was bustling the next day and everyone seemed so...energetic. A strong contrast from what they all looked like just yesterday. It was quite strange. I looked around, thinking that maybe that the Legion has come back from their trip and may be the cause of the sudden burst of cheer but, there were no horses or carriages or green cloaks in sight. Getting even more confused by the second, I spotted my friend, Gwen, amidst all the commotion.

"Gwen! Gwen, over here!" I called out, waving my arms just so that she could see me faster.

"Krista!" She briskly made her way towards me, gently pushing people out of her way.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so rowdy all of a sudden?"

"Didn't you hear? Bertholdt just came back as the Legion's messenger bearing good news! Fantastic news!"

At the mention of Bertholdt, my face lit up. Bert, Ymir, Reiner and I have been friends for a while and if he survived, Reiner and Ymir most likely did as well. It's just how friendships work.

"He said that everyone's coming back and they didn't lose a single man…or woman. And also that the expedition was successful and that we won't have another attack for quite a while now!"

I let out a huge breath and relief washed over me like a tidal wave. Thank the gods wherever they may be. "Did he say when they were coming back?"

"He said he was sent at least eight hours ahead of them so they should be back before sunset today."

"Oh, I best be going then! Thanks, Gwen! I'll see you later!" I shouted in reply as I ran back to our house to start setting up the surprise. Oh, I can't wait.

There are at least minutes left until the Legion finally arrives. I can't wait to see her. I hope she's not too tired. I really don't want all of this to go to waste.

I looked at the small feast laid out on the lush, green grass. I nodded to myself and smiled. Everything was set out perfectly. It didn't take too long either. In fact, I had quite some time left over so I went and visited Bert. We talked for a while and caught up with each other until I told him that I had to leave and instructed him to tell Ymir that I would be at our normal meeting place.

I lay on the grass and faced the sky. Everything looked and felt exactly the same as last time. The same cool gentle breeze sweeping over me, the same fire filled skies, everything. The only thing missing now was Ymir. Ah, Ymir. We've been together for so long yet I haven't even told her that I loved her. Maybe I'll get the chance to do it tonight. No, scratch that. I'll do it tonight.

I closed my eyes and waited for time to pass or until I heard –

"Krista?"

I slowly sat up, eyes still closed. Oh God, that voice. How I've missed that voice. I opened my eyes and took in the sight before me.

There she was, draped in her dark green cloak, standing against the orange skies. The light reflected perfectly off her eyes, making it look like they were shining. Tears ran down my face as she started walking towards me with the same smug smile that she knew I secretly liked.

She finally reached me, after what seemed like centuries, and bent down to look me in the eyes. She cupped my face in her hands and wiped my tears away with her thumbs. We both stared into each other's eyes, making up for the time that we spent without the other. Honestly, I could've just sat there and watched her eyes flicker and shine for the whole day but before I could, she shook me out of my stunned stupor.

"Hey. I'm home."

I never knew that three simple words could make me smile so much.

**A/N: You thought this was gonna be the bad ending didn't you? Hah, syke. But anyways, if you didn't pick it up, this was the good ending. I'm sorry if it was a bit half-assed, I'm kinda typing everything down with one eye open. I was originally gonna make this the bad ending but I changed my mind halfway through because I thought of something even more sinister – err I mean sinfully good. But, I hope you enjoyed this one and stay tuned for the other ending. Also, Gwen was an impromptu OC that you'll probably never see again. I had to pick a character that wouldn't be in the Legion so I couldn't do Sasha.**


End file.
